Winter Truce
by Crystal Rose of Pollux
Summary: Snapshot ficlit, takes place mid-Kanto. The holiday seasons leads to a moment's peace between Ash, Misty, Brock, and Team Rocket, and Brock and James learn that they have a concern in common.


_Notes: This is a snapshot ficlit, sort of a look into the Pokémon world during the holiday season. Not too much happening here, but I hope you enjoy this little piece! It takes place in Kanto, post-"Holy Matrimony."_

* * *

Ash, Misty, and Brock had been happy to be able to find a nice rest house in a cheery, little town. The town was adorned with lights and decorations, and both citizens and passing trainers were deciding to rest and celebrate the holidays for a few days.

The trio had already done their shopping from the many quaint, little shops in town and were getting ready to stay at their rest house in the trainer village area of town, where other trainers had rented lodgings—each rest house was divided into two small apartments, an upper apartment and a lower one.

Even as the trio walked to their rest house, they could see other trainers making themselves at home in their rented lodgings as well; the occupied ones had Christmas trees or menorahs visible through the windows—some even had both. And Ash was distracted by several of the trainers battling each other outside, and Brock and Misty had to steer him inside to get unpacked first before he went out to join the fray.

"It's a nice little place," Brock said, in approval, as he looked around their apartment. There was the main sitting room, an adjoining kitchenette, and two bedrooms with bunk beds—not much, but definitely what they needed. "I think we'll be comfortable here…"

"Hey, and there's a video phone!" Ash commented, as Pikachu hopped from his shoulder to investigate it. "We can call our homes and talk to everyone—I'm sure they miss us, especially around Christmastime!"

Brock sighed to himself as Misty enthusiastically agreed—it was difficult, spending the holiday season away from his siblings, and the reality of the situation was beginning to sink in. He had come to see Ash and Misty as honorary siblings, of course, and he enjoyed their company very much, but, nevertheless, he couldn't help but feel a little homesick.

Their attention was soon diverted by the sounds of battle outside; another pair of trainers had started a battle by the building next door, and Ash seemed eager to get involved in the challenge, and so the trio opted to put their calls on hold as they stepped outside to talk with some of the other trainers and watch them battle.

Ash had quickly gotten himself into a challenge, and it was as Brock and Misty were watching him that Brock was suddenly distracted by some odd sounds coming from behind the next building.

Ash seemed to be doing fine in the battle, so Brock quietly slipped away to the back of the other rest house, pausing as he saw the familiar Team Rocket trio. They hadn't noticed him yet; the trio were engrossed in their own endeavor, which involved James standing on the ground as Jessie stood on his shoulders, and as Meowth stood on her shoulders, trying to reach a tray of cookies that had been left on the windowsill of the upper apartment.

"Can you reach them, Meowth?" Jessie asked.

"Almost…" the cat returned. "Hey, Jim, move over to the left! …The _other_ left!"

"Why can't we just have Weezing float up and get the cookies?" James moaned, trying to steer in the direction that Meowth wanted.

"Because Weezing doesn't have hands," Jessie returned, rolling her eyes.

Brock cleared his throat slightly, and the trio froze in place for a moment; slowly, James turned to face him, taking the whole stack with him as Meowth attempted to grab a cookie but fell short from the sudden movement.

"We're not after Pokémon today," Jessie insisted, pointing at Brock with the air of a queen. "So you don't have to play the hero again!"

"Somehow, I don't think the trainer who made those cookies would be thrilled if you guys took them," Brock pointed out.

"So now you're going to be the Great Cookie Crusader?" James asked. He sighed, his shoulders slumping—causing Jessie to shriek as she nearly lost her footing. "Sorry, Jessie… I'm just so hungry."

"You ain't the only one, ya know!" Meowth chided him.

Brock shook his head, deciding to go against his better judgment.

"Look, if you guys are hungry, I'll be whipping up dinner in a bit—just as long as we can agree to a truce."

"A truce?" Jessie repeated. "You think we're hungry enough to resort to that?"

"If you're resorting to circus tricks just to grab a few cookies, I'd say yes," Brock returned.

"…Touché," she muttered.

" _I_ certainly am hungry enough!" James said. "So, I agree! Truce!"

"Truce!" Meowth echoed.

"Oh, alright," Jessie said. "Truce."

* * *

Ash and Misty were more than a bit surprised to see that Brock had invited Team Rocket to join them for dinner, but they went along with it after agreeing that it was the holidays, and even they deserved to feast like everyone else during this time of year.

And so, they all feasted on Brock's semi-famous cooking, and before Ash could bolt out the door to battle some more, Brock gently reminded him about the phone, and Ash quickly called home to speak to his mother and give a quick recap of their latest misadventures before wishing her well and heading out with Pikachu and his other Pokémon. Misty shook her head and made a quick call to her family back in Cerulean City before moving to follow Ash. She paused at the door and looked back at Brock.

"I'm guessing you'll be taking some time with your call?" she asked.

"Yeah, with ten siblings, it might take a while," Brock said, apologetically. "Tell Ash I'm sorry I'll be missing his battles."

"I'm sure he'll understand," she said. "Take as long as you want—Ash and I will do the dishes when he's done battling."

Brock nodded, and Misty headed outside, gently wrapping Togepi in a scarf as she left.

Brock now headed to the phone, but he paused as he noticed Team Rocket standing awkwardly in the corner.

"Did any of you guys want to make a call home?" he asked.

"You kiddin'?" Meowth scoffed.

"I wish…" Jessie muttered, quietly. Already, the snow had been reminding her of her long-lost mother; it was times like these, with the holidays' emphasis on togetherness, that she missed her more than ever. "I'm going for a walk."

"I'll go wit' ya," Meowth offered. "Ya comin' Jim?"

"Maybe I'll join you in a bit," James said, sounding rather glum.

Meowth shrugged and followed Jessie out the door, and now it was Brock's turn to stand in awkward silence.

"I didn't want to make a call, either," James said, wryly. "But you've seen my family—I guess you expected that." He gave a hollow chuckle. "I mean, even if I did try to talk to them, I'd just get another earful about how I'm disappointing the family by not marrying Jessebelle…" He tried to chuckle again, but it fell flat. "When I was a kid, everyone used to say how I was taking after my father. And I think my father wanted that outcome—wanted me to be just like him. Everything—the suits, the rules, Jessebelle… It was all so that I would be Daddy's little boy!"

"I'm guessing that just added to the reasons why you wanted to leave?" Brock asked.

James nodded.

"I suppose I got my wish," he said, sardonically. "Scrounging in the snow for Christmas cookies? He'd be appalled." But James managed a satisfied smirk before sobering up. "Sometimes I wonder, though… What if that _is_ my eventual fate—to end up like him? What if I really will, one day, be all concerned about appearances and money and just leave Jessie and Meowth behind?"

But Brock shook his head.

"Take it from someone who knows all about something like this," he said. "Who your father is doesn't define who _you_ are."

James blinked

"You…?"

Brock gave a nod.

"You never got to meet my family," Brock said. "My father… Well, he wasn't always like this, but as time went on, he shirked his responsibility towards my siblings and me for the longest time; I had to step up and look after them since no one else would. I didn't want to end up like my father either—I wanted to be responsible."

"You certainly achieved that," James commented. "You look after those younger twerps so well…"

"I do my best for them, too," Brock agreed. "I've had a lot of time to think about my father and me, and I found out that in spite of whatever he is, I am my own person. And so are you."

James pondered over this for a while, and Brock let him think things over as he called home; he spoke to all of his siblings, and even his father—though he was very short with him. Finally, he said goodbye to his siblings and hung up.

"I'm going to go out and see the rest of Ash's practice battles," Brock said. "You want to come along?"

"I think I'll catch up with Jessie and Meowth," James said. "We'll probably be helping ourselves to the leftovers after a while."

"That's fine—just leave some for Ash; you won't want to face him when he's hungry," Brock said, suppressing a chuckle.

James managed a chuckle, as well, and he paused as he headed out the door.

"Brock…?" he asked, addressing him by his name for the first time. "…Thanks."

Brock nodded and the two went to catch up with their respective teammates, enjoying the peace and serenity while it lasted.


End file.
